


Ti vorrei sollevare

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ff è una scena che avrei voluto realmente vedere nel film Days of Future Past! Charles e Erik si sono chiariti sull'aereo che li porta a Parigi e Erik ha proposto una partita a scacchi, ma Charles sembra non avere alcuna voglia di giocare. In realtà lui avrebbe ancora molte cose da dire a Erik...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti vorrei sollevare

Ti vorrei sollevare

Sull’aereo che li portava a Parigi, Charles ed Erik avevano iniziato la loro prima partita a scacchi dopo undici anni. Giocare a scacchi era per loro un’abitudine nata nel periodo in cui Erik era rimasto a Villa Xavier e Charles aveva sperato di averlo al suo fianco per creare la scuola per giovani mutanti. Per questo motivo, dopo il violento alterco avuto sul velivolo, Erik aveva portato la scacchiera come un’offerta di pace e proprio davanti a quella scacchiera i due si erano finalmente spiegati.

Charles aveva lasciato la prima mossa a Erik, ma non sembrava veramente concentrato sul gioco. Era come se, in effetti, avesse deciso di giocare soltanto per interrompere l’amico di un tempo che si stava scusando con lui. Non era riuscito ad ascoltare le sue scuse, non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia, a dire la verità, per cui aveva pensato di iniziare una partita per chiudere l’argomento imbarazzante. Adesso, però, non riusciva a seguire il gioco…

“Charles? Tocca a te” disse, dopo qualche minuto, Erik. Si era accorto che il giovane telepate aveva la testa da un’altra parte, anche se non poteva immaginare che cosa stesse pensando. Come aveva detto poco prima, non era quello il suo potere.

Charles, tuttavia, non mosse nessun pezzo. Lanciò un’occhiata a Logan, che pareva dormire seduto poco più avanti, poi si fece forza e alzò lo sguardo verso Erik.

“Senti, Erik” iniziò, titubante, “perché ti sei fermato?”

La domanda fu così inaspettata che l’uomo lo guardò con stupore, senza capirne il significato.

“Che vuoi dire? Mi sono fermato perché tocca a te, Charles, sei tu che devi fare la tua mossa” rispose.

“No, io intendevo… prima” precisò Charles, distogliendo di nuovo lo sguardo. “Prima, quando mi hai accusato di aver abbandonato gli altri mutanti. Sembrava che volessi far precipitare l’aereo, eri molto arrabbiato con me, perché ti sei fermato?”

“Ma cosa dici, Charles? Non avrei dovuto fermarmi?” Erik sembrava davvero spiazzato dalle strane parole del ragazzo. “Non so se ti rendi conto… se avessi fatto precipitare l’aereo saremmo morti tutti.”

“No, era con me che eri arrabbiato” protestò cocciuto il giovane. “Avresti potuto salvarti e salvare Hank e Logan per compiere la missione a Parigi… potevi lasciar morire me solo…”

Erik si alzò in piedi, allibito. Il siero che Charles prendeva doveva avergli fatto perdere anche la testa oltre ai poteri.

“Mi stai dicendo che avrei dovuto ucciderti?”

“Non era quello che volevi? Eri molto infuriato con me e io voglio… devo sapere se pensi veramente quello che hai detto!”

L’uomo si avvicinò lentamente alla poltroncina in cui sedeva il giovane telepate. Adesso cominciava a capire dove voleva arrivare, quelle parole dovevano averlo ferito ancora più di quanto fosse stata sua intenzione.

“Già mi consideri un traditore della razza mutante perché preferisco rinunciare ai miei poteri per curarmi la colonna vertebrale… Pensi veramente che sia un vigliacco e che quei mutanti siano stati torturati e uccisi per colpa mia, perché io mi nascondevo e mi cullavo nell’autocommiserazione?” nei grandi occhi blu di Charles cominciavano a spuntare le prime lacrime. “Perché, se è questo che pensi, allora avresti fatto meglio a lasciarmi precipitare con l’aereo, perché significa che sono davvero un fallito sotto tutti i punti di vista e che non ho combinato niente di tutto quello che progettavo!”

“Non era quello che volevo dirti e non è assolutamente questo che penso di te” rispose subito Erik, addolorato dal fatto che il giovane avesse preso così sul serio le sue parole. Si avvicinò ancora di più a lui e gli sollevò il viso con la mano per guardarlo in faccia. “Ero arrabbiato, l’hai visto tu stesso, e mi sono sfuggite delle frasi che non avrei voluto dirti. Quando ho visto che c’eri rimasto così male, avrei voluto spiegarmi, ma tu te ne sei andato e poi è intervenuto Logan. Me la sono presa con te perché, in realtà, mi sento veramente in colpa per ciò che ti è accaduto e anche per quello che è successo a Emma, Azazel e gli altri: se io non avessi fatto di testa mia in quel modo, se fossimo rimasti uniti, tu non saresti stato ferito e avresti continuato a proteggere i mutanti; magari io ti avrei dato una mano e non sarei finito in prigione… Sono stato io a fallire in tutto e i mutanti che sono morti erano quelli che avevano scelto di stare con me; sono arrabbiato con me stesso e non con te, Charles, te lo assicuro.”

Parlando, Erik aveva preso dolcemente il viso di Charles fra le mani e gli si rivolgeva con un tono talmente tenero e affettuoso che il ragazzo non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime, che cominciarono a scivolargli silenziose sulle guance.

“Sai, Charles, forse mi sono accorto solo ora di provare questa rabbia verso me stesso” ammise l’uomo, col viso vicinissimo a quello del telepate. “Non solo ti ho fatto tanto male e ho causato una divisione tra i mutanti, ma poi non sono nemmeno riuscito a salvare il Presidente Kennedy e sono addirittura caduto nella trappola dei suoi assassini, che mi hanno rinchiuso in prigione per tanti anni e, nel frattempo, hanno potuto fare quello che volevano dei nostri fratelli e sorelle mutanti. Tutto per i miei stupidi errori.”

“Anch’io avrei potuto fare di più quando ho saputo del tuo arresto” disse allora Charles, con voce rotta. “Avrei dovuto reagire, usare i miei poteri per cercare Raven e gli altri mutanti che tu non potevi più proteggere e invece… ma ero spezzato, dentro e fuori, non ce la facevo a fare niente...”

Erik, prima di proseguire, si voltò a controllare Logan che sembrava profondamente addormentato nella sua poltroncina. Rassicurato, si riavvicinò a Charles e lo baciò con tenerezza sulla fronte e sulle guance bagnate di lacrime, più e più volte.

“Mi dispiace tantissimo anche per questo, Charles” sussurrò, continuando a coprirgli il viso di baci. “Tutto ciò che è accaduto è stata colpa mia. Se tu fossi stato bene, sono certo che avresti fatto tutto ciò che potevi per proteggere la nostra gente, sei generoso e hai un cuore grande… è per questo che ti amo, ti amo ancora e ti amerò sempre. Ho pensato sempre a te in quei dieci anni in cui ero rinchiuso, li ho tollerati solo perché speravo che, un giorno, ti avrei rivisto…”

Charles era completamente perduto: aveva sentito tantissimo la mancanza di Erik, aveva tentato di cancellarla attraverso la rabbia e il rancore, ma adesso Erik era lì, con lui, vicinissimo come aveva sempre sognato di riaverlo e l’unica cosa che desiderava era annullarsi in lui.

“Erik, ma… c’è Logan…” riuscì appena a sospirare.

“Logan dorme” rispose brevemente Erik prima di incollare le labbra a quelle del giovane telepate e stringerlo appassionatamente tra le braccia. Gli schiuse la bocca con la sua, lo esplorò con la lingua, rubandogli il respiro e avvolgendo quella di lui in un bacio lento e pieno di passione. Il membro eretto premeva contro i jeans ma Erik sapeva di non poter soddisfare il suo desiderio in quel momento; continuò a baciare intensamente Charles e a intrecciare la lingua con la sua, facendo aderire completamente il corpo a quello morbido del giovane e strofinando l’erezione pulsante contro l’inguine di lui attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni. Era solo questione di tempo: avrebbero cambiato la storia insieme, l’indomani, e poi lui si sarebbe portato via Charles, questa volta non avrebbe rinunciato a lui, l’avrebbe portato via con sé e non si sarebbe più negato di esplorare e godere quel giovane corpo tenero. Per adesso doveva accontentarsi di un bacio più intimo, intenso e prolungato possibile.

Nella sua poltroncina, Logan, che si trovava in uno stato di dormiveglia, aprì appena gli occhi e scorse Erik praticamente disteso sopra Charles mentre lo baciava e si stringeva sempre più passionalmente a lui. Per un attimo restò sconcertato, poi gli tornò in mente il modo in cui il Magneto anziano, nell’epoca dalla quale lui proveniva, aveva insistito affinché la missione comprendesse anche lui… adesso pensava di aver capito il perché di una tale insistenza!

E bravo Erik Lensherr… beh, se non altro, forse, in questo modo avremo maggiori garanzie su una più stretta collaborazione tra il Professor X e Magneto nel futuro che verrà.

Soddisfatto da tale riflessione, Logan lasciò Erik e Charles alla loro intimità e richiuse gli occhi, sperando di riuscire a dormire un po’ prima dell’arrivo nella capitale francese.

 

FINE


End file.
